La nueva estrategia del Cupido
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Era definitivo, Sasuke mataría a Sai por ponerlo de nuevo en otra situación humillante. Continuación del shot "Sai el Cupido del Amor ¿o no?". *Para DarkAmy-chan*


Naruto es de Kishimoto.

Especialmente para **D**ark**A**my-chan porque yo le prometí un obsequio el día de su Santo y helo aquí. ^^ Esta historia es también suya, puesto que yo partí de su idea original. xD

¡Felicidades atrasadas mi **A**my!

-0-

Sai parpadeó al salir de nuevo al sol. Mientras regresaba de comprar provisiones para sus técnicas de tinta había escuchado a Ino un tanto ofuscada decir:

_"¡Sí como lo oyes!... Sasuke es un imbécil"_

Así que había entrado a Flores Yamanaka con la única intención de saber a qué se debían las "amables" palabras que habían corrido desde el fragante local hasta a la acera de enfrente por la que él caminaba.

Luego que terminara su llamada por teléfono, Ino le había relatado lo acontecido entre Hinata y su discípulo. Bueno, Sai así veía a Sasuke puesto que le había "instruido" hacía unos días (con la ayuda de su libro). Ino trinaba de indignación, encontrándose luego muy contenta cuando Sai le diera la razón (cosa que el ex raíz sólo había hecho para que se calmara).

Caminando hacia su hogar y recapitulando lo escuchado, Sai no alcanzaba a entender por qué su sabio consejo no había funcionado. Pero por lo menos la acción de su pupilo le decía que sus deducciones habían sido correctas. Que Sasuke llamara a la muchacha "Horrenda" era un dato muy revelador. Sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces: a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba Hinata Hyuuga. Sí, Sai ya se consideraba un erudito en cuanto a desenredar los entreverados hilos que se volvían los sentimientos humanos.

Pero ahora, ¿Cómo podría ayudar a su alumno en tal apuro? Porque como su sensei que era, debía brindarle ayuda.

Sai cavilaba pensativo. Su libro se refería más a forjar vínculos de amistad que a armar relaciones amorosas. Tal vez en eso había radicado el errar de su consejo. Sasuke buscaba algo más que una simple amistad.

- Humm, cómo deberé proceder...

Aunque, si Sai mal no recordaba, había un apartado en su libro en donde la honestidad era lo mejor a la hora de cimentar una amistad. Posiblemente también se podría aplicar en las cuestiones del amor.

Así que lo mejor sería que Sasuke hablara con la verdad manifestándole su sentir a la señorita Hyuuga, ¿Pero cómo lograr que su educando confesara sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos siendo como era? Seguramente el joven Uchiha preferiría ser descuartizado antes de exponer sus humanas emociones a Hinata-san.

Meditando una posible solución, entró a su pequeña vivienda. Luego de colocar sus provisiones junto a su mesa de trabajo, sus ojos ausentes de emoción se toparon de pronto con una de sus máscaras ANBU. Y una iluminación le llegó.

Con pasos firmes se dirigió a su alacena de víveres. Sai revisó el interior y sonrió con entera satisfacción. El ex raíz podría jurar que Sasuke Uchiha le agradecería eternamente lo que acaba de idear.

-0-

Sasuke tronaba sus puños, empezaba a prepararlos para estamparlos en cierto rostro con sonrisa falsa.

Nadie, nadie se metía con un Uchiha y se escapaba ileso del asunto. Ni siquiera le iba a dar la oportunidad a Sai de explicar lo que tenía en mente. Porque en la rata-mensaje que le había enviado decía que tenía la solución perfecta para arreglar las cosas con Hinata Hyuuga. Cual toro furioso, bufó ruidosamente. Como si le fuera a prestar atención a sus estupideces de nuevo.

Venganza era la única palabra que danzaba una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras había estado de misión hacía varios días, y era ese mismo término el que hacía que sus piernas se encaminaran en dirección a casa del ex raíz. Quería sangre, carne magullada, crujido de huesos, pérdida de dientes,… y más sangre. Los labios se le curvaron con maldad; ese remedo de ninja se lo tendría merecido. Con eso lograría sacar a su maltrecho ego del pantano de humillación en el que le había hundido el mentecato de Sai.

_"Si sus intenciones son honestas, esta nueva táctica remediara todo, Sasuke-san. Tenga confianza en mí. Verá que logrará quedarse en la mente de Hinata-san"_…

¡TSK! ¡Cómo si él necesitara de eso! Ese asunto estúpido era cosa del pasado. Porque sí, al diablo la absurda Hinata Hyuuga con su ridículo tartamudeo, sus hastiadores sonrojos, sus ojos atrapantes y sus sonrisas cálidas. Un calor traidor calentó su cara. ¡A la mierda lo que sentía! Él no sería humillado de nuevo, nunca jamás. Y si estaba ahora a punto de entrar a la casa de ese desnutrido sólo era porque iba a darle una lección y luego a decirle que era el imbécil más grande de todo Konoha y que no volviera a acercarse a él.

Tocó y no obtuvo respuesta. Antes de volver a llamar, la puerta se abrió y Sai le recibió con una de esas sonrisas actuadas que tanto le enfadaban.

- Adelante Sasuke-san. – murmuró apartándose para dejarle entrar. Sasuke se introdujo y miró, indiferente, el lugar. - Veo que ha aceptado mi nue-

- Cállate…

Sin alcanzar a reaccionar Sai se vio sujetado de mala manera del cuello. Los dedos de Sasuke se cerraban sin piedad.

- ¿Sai-kun?

Sasuke soltó de inmediato el pescuezo de su morado anfitrión. Sai se encorvó jalando aire.

Si hubo desconcierto, Uchiha lo supo disimular muy bien, porque el asunto era que de manera imprevista un tercero acababa de apersonarse.

- Hyuuga…

La voz había salido con clara apatía, Sasuke desvió la mirada de esa figura que hacía que su estomago brincara. ¿Qué diablos hacía ella allí? De refilón fijó sus ojos en Sai. El ex raíz escondía una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Yo… eh… K-Konichiwa…- saludó ella clavando la vista al suelo, encogiendo los dedos de los pies con nerviosismo.

A Sasuke no le pasó por alto su reacción. Mujer incongruente, aun después de haberle golpeado y mirado con desprecio, parecía tener miedo y hasta cierta vergüenza. Un tenso silencio, de esos que agobian, se dispersó en la pequeña sala. La cara de Hinata le hacía competencia a una llamarada. Sasuke con su mirada entrecerrada parecía expeler fuego de los ojos sobre Sai. Hinata jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos. Las manos de Sasuke eran oprimidas para no volver a ahorcar al ex raíz.

- D-Debo confesar que no esperaba su visita. –intervino Sai ya recuperado de su ahogo. - Me disponía a tomar algo de té con Hinata-san. Ha sido una suerte que usted llegara. ¿Gusta acompañarnos Sasuke-san?

Aparte de la sonrisita actuada, Sasuke alcanzó a distinguir el guiño de "complicidad" que le lanzara Sai. ¿Esa era la brillante táctica? ¡Armarles una cita a ciegas en su casa!

Decidido, Sai era un estúpido. ¡Pero él lo era más por haber ido!

Iba a saltar en ese mismo segundo sobre ese bastardo, sujetarlo del cuello con la mano izquierda mientras encajaba los dedos de la derecha en su pecho para extraerle el corazón, pero notaba como Hinata lo miraba de reojo con discreción, así que se contuvo y se limitó a hacer un comentario esclarecedor:

- Humph.

- Qué bien. Verá, es extraño pero justo hablaba con Hinata-san de usted sobre ciertas… Cosas.

Otro discreto guiñar. Sasuke apretó los labios, hastiado. Miró de soslayo a la chica. Toda Hinata se había tornado rojiza mientras boqueaba aturdida con la mirada clavada en sus pies.

- Yo… S-Sai-kun…

Los ojos de Sasuke se prendieron de curiosidad ¿Qué estaría diciendo ella sobre él?

_¿Qué más? Que eres un completo bastardo como te hizo saber la entrometida de Ino. O que eres un cabrón sin tacto como te describió el idiota de Naruto. Pero quién sabe, tal vez piensa que eres la peor escoria jamás vista y que además te pateará el culo la próxima vez como te ladró el pulgoso de Inuzuka._

- Pero por favor, tomen asiento. Relájense, en un momento vuelvo con el té.

Ambos obedecieron, sentándose lo más distante posible uno del otro.

La tensión era tal, que Sasuke imaginó que en cualquier momento Hinata colapsaría. No le miraba pero su pulso rebotando como enajenado sobre la base de su cuello así se lo indicaba. Tenía un cuello bonito, tuvo que admitir. Fino y también se veía suave. Y ya con la vista fija en aquel punto sólo le bastó bajar unos centímetros para ver otra cosa también muy interesante y al parecer también suave. Mejor dicho dos cosas muy interesantes y suaves.

A Sasuke, poderoso con la mente como era, no le costó nada imaginar al natural esas partes que miraba. Grandes y redondas. Sintió su garganta secarse.

De pronto, al joven se le crisparon los nervios al saberse descubierto infraganti. Y lo había sabido porque ella había llevado de manera veloz las manos hacia sus senos para cubrirlos.

Aunque claro, lo que no sabía era que ese gesto formaba parte de una de las tantas manías de Hinata cuando se encontraba muy nerviosa y deseaba hablar. Ese simple acto de llevarse las manos al pecho le confería seguridad. Pero como para Sasuke tal hecho era desconocido sólo le quedó maldecir por lo bajo. A Sai y a él mismo. Porque qué Hinata Hyuuga le tomara como asqueroso pervertido sería la gota que derramaría el vaso. Ya no buscaba nada con ella, pero no quería que terminara teniendo una opinión más mala de la que ya guardaba de él.

¡Diablos, donde estaba el idiota de Sai!

- ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

Él le miró "fríamente" aunque no de lleno.

- S-Siento, siento mucho… lo del otro día. Yo… no debí ha-

- Humph, Ni siquiera he pensado en eso Hyuuga. Hay cosas más importantes que ocupan mi tiempo.

El modo "completo bastardo" se le salió en automático. Y justo ahora en que ella pareciera querer darle otra oportunidad.

- Oh…- cabizbaja murmuró.- Yo… S-Sí, lo imagino…

Miró el semblante desquebrajado de ella y se sintió la peor escoria jamás vista, ¡Mierda! Aunque no lo quisiera Sasuke veía ahí la oportunidad de remediar la situación. Intentaría ser más humano y menos cabrón sin tacto.

- Bien,… escucha Hyuuga, yo no…- Sasuke quiso bufar pero se contuvo. Hablar de lo que pensaba en realidad de ella era un infierno. – No quiero que creas que-

- Llegó el Té…- irrumpió Sai con una bandeja en manos.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, luego saltó por los aires sobre Sai asestándole con regocijo unos buenos puñetazos… Claro, en su mente porque en la realidad se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y volver a apartar la mirada de una Hinata que lo observaba con interés.

- Esta bebida proviene de los países de las montañas blancas. – Sai ofreció la primera taza a Hinata quien sonrió amable al recibirla. La segunda (para él) la depositó cerca de donde tenía pensado sentarse. - Se ha vuelto muy famosa en la aldea. A Ino-san le encanta por su aroma tan singular.

Y la última se la dio a Sasuke quien se la arrebató de mala forma. Sasuke rodó los ojos al escuchar que Sai seguía dando cátedra de té. El sujeto era tan desquiciante.

- Si el suyo tiene un sabor fuerte Sasuke-san es porque no le he puesto miel ni azúcar. ¿Supuse bien en pensar que usted no gustaba de lo dulce?

Con labios fruncidos, Sasuke asintió. Aunque no había pasado desapercibida para él cierta ansiedad, muy leve, en el tono y mirar de Sai, pero obvió el comportamiento. Sai de por sí era un bicho raro.

Hinata fue la primera en beber. Sintió como el líquido cálido le reconfortaba los ánimos. Esbozando una tenue sonrisa miró a Sai.

- Está delicioso, Sai-kun.

Pero su anfitrión no le prestó atención.

Escondido tras su vaso, Sai estaba absorto viendo como Sasuke tomaba un sorbo de la bebida aromática. Segundos después le miró ingerir otro más. _"Bien, con eso bastará"_. Una sonrisa discreta curvó los labios de Sai al ver que luego de unos minutos de silencio, Sasuke rompía la quietud al comenzar a carraspear un poco. Era la señal.

- Hace un rato Hinata-san decía que usted no le parecía tan malvado como dicen todos en la villa, Sasuke-san.

- ¡Sai-kun! – un rojo estalló en la cara de la chica. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

- Hinata-san piensa que usted es un gran ninja. ¿Y usted qué piensa de ella?- indagó mientras le miraba misterioso.

- Es una kunoichi insignificante.

Hinata tosió quedito. Sai se golpeó el pecho para hacer bajar el té que se le había atorado.

Sasuke contrajo las cejas al notar que su voz había salido sin permiso de su boca. Miró a Sai con desconcierto y suspicacia. El anfitrión estaba pasmado. Desvió sus ojos a Hinata quien parecía haberse vuelto más pequeña en el sillón. En un momento pareció que Sai intentara impedir a Sasuke continuar bebiendo pero no había sido necesario, Sasuke había dejado su tasa a un lado dispuesto a ya no tomar más. La cara de Sai fue de descanso total.

- Pero no es del todo cierta su apreciación ¿verdad? – se apresuró a preguntar Sai.

- Por supuesto que es cierta…- Sasuke intentó frenarse pero su lengua se movía sola. Algo le pasaba. - No sé cómo llegó a ser ninja teniendo tan patético manejo de técnicas.

La gran idea de Sai no había sido planear la cita entre los dos. La gran idea de sensei de Sasuke había sido preparar al Pócima de las Revelaciones, brebaje que su antiguo escuadrón de Raíz utilizaba en los enemigos capturados para que dijeran todo cuanto se les preguntaba, y luego dársela de beber a Sasuke Uchiha. Y las cosas no iban nada bien ahora que Sasuke la había tomado y hablaba con la verdad.

- Y-Yo… sé que no soy buena… - dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz. - P-pero intento mejorar t-todos los días…

- Lo sabemos Hinata-san, lo sabemos. – le consoló Sai. - Y creo que llegará a ser de las mejores esforzándose como lo hace. ¿Verdad Sasuke-san que también usted piensa eso? ¿Verdad que sí? – exigió tratando de componer la situación.

- No lo creo. Es muy mediocre.- respondió Sasuke con parquedad y clavó sus ojos en Sai mirando que éste se llevaba una mano a la cara mientras negaba con lentitud. Sí, ese payaso le había hecho algo. El habla le salía sin poderla dominar.

Hinata pareció encogerse más, los párpado bajados no podían ocultar el brillo lastimero de sus ojos. Sasuke se sintió más escoria que nunca.

- P-Pero c-creo que p-podría s-ser m-más fuerte si m-me dejara a-ayudarla…

Sasuke exhaló agotado. Terminó de hablar sintiendo como si hubiera realizada una misión desgastante. Había tenido que utilizar un buen porcentaje de su chakra para mover su lengua y voz que parecían reacias a obedecerle. ¡Qué diablos le había hecho Sai!

- ¡Así es! – Sai parecía la personificación del alivio.- Hinata-san sería buena idea que Sasuke-san le apoyara en sus entrenamientos.

Hinata alzó la vista sorprendida. Cuando al fin se decidió a hablar lo hizo con dificultad.

- Yo… si él n-no tiene inconvenientes y-yo s-se lo agradecería m-mucho…- dijo ruborizada mirándole con ojos tímidos. Sasuke sintió un animal ronronear contento en su interior.

- Claro que lo hará ¿No tiene problema alguno en entrenar con Hinata-san, verdad?

- No, nada me pondría más contento que estar junto a ella.- contestó Sasuke fluidamente.

Hinata lo miró casi con escándalo. Sasuke quiso darse un puñetazo para cerrar su boca.

- S-Sasuke-kun, ¿H-Habló en serio?

Sasuke escuchó su suave voz como si fuera un tintinear. Y de nueva cuenta su lengua le desobedeció.

- Muy en serio. Es lo que pasa cuando una persona nos gusta.

Sasuke por primera vez rogó que la tierra se lo tragase. Hinata lo miraba fijamente. El rojo se su cara ovalada era apabullante.

- ¿Y-Yo le gustó a Sasuke-san?

Sai parecía la mar de feliz. Con brazos cruzados miraba satisfecho el perfecto correr de los hechos. Sólo esperaba que Sasuke no se fuera tan pronto.

- D-Debo ir-irme.- dijo Sasuke con esfuerzo sobrehumano mientras se levantaba de golpe.

- Sasuke-san no ha contestado la pregunta. Debe hacerlo. - soltó Sai antes de que el otro siquiera diera un paso. - ¿A usted le gusta Hinata-san?

Como si estuviera sujeta por una fuerza oculta la lengua de Sasuke se movió de nuevo por sí misma. Algo le obligaba, le instaba a responder. Pero él no quería, no debía a hacerlo. No iba a…

- Sí. Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

¡Mierda!

Hinata abrió la boca, estupefacta, luego la cerró tragando con dificultad. Sasuke deseó tener un kunai y cercenarse la maldita lengua para no seguir hablando. Y luego de haberla mutilado encajarle esa misma arma a Sai en pleno corazón. Lo mataría, definitivamente lo mataría al muy bastardo. Tenía que irse de allí antes que siguiera humillándose. Debía marcharse cuanto antes.

- ¿Así que no piensa que sea horrenda entonces? – atacó Sai cerrándole el paso.

- No. Ella es lo más hermoso que hayan apreciado mis ojos.

¡Maldición, Maldición! Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Definitivo con sus propias manos desollaría a Sai, o mínimo le sujetaría de las bolas hasta arrancárselas y así dejarlo sin descendencia (eso si alguna mujer se fijaba en ese bicho excéntrico). El Uchiha le dio un empujón quitándolo de en medio, comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Qué piensa entonces de Hinata-san como persona, Sasuke-san! - gritó Sai. El ex raíz tenía que aprovechar antes de que Sasuke llegara a la puerta o que el efecto de la pócima terminara.

- Es sensible, bondadosa y amable. Admiro su espíritu, su fuerza interna y su gran perseverancia.- Sasuke no pudo evitar contestar. Eso que tenía era más fuerte que él mismo. No había duda, se haría harakiri nada más llegar al distrito Uchiha. Y luego muerto haría un pacto con el diablo para regresar y destrozar al idiota de Sai.

- Y-Yo también… admiro a S-Sasuke-kun…

Todo en Sasuke se detuvo. Sus pasos, sus pensamientos y su respiración.

- Creo que es… u-una persona c-con cualidades q-que no todos pueden ver…- Hinata se había levantado de su sitio.- Y y-yo… A-Arigato por pensar eso de mí…

Acto siguiente, y como si pareciera pelear con su pies, la tímida Hinata Hyuuga se acercó lo suficiente para plantar un diminuto beso en una mejilla rojiza de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai aprovechó el momento de desconcierto de Sasuke para soltar otra pregunta. Una que mejor debía no haber hecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de Hinata-san como mujer?

Sin poder contenerse, los ojos poseedores del Sharingan se ubicaron en un punto. Una zona de cosas suaves, redondas y grandes. Sometido como seguía, el pobre Sasuke no pudo evitar responder.

-.0.-

En los siguientes meses sucedieron cosas extrañas en Konoha.

La Hokage había ordenado realizar una búsqueda por toda la aldea y sus alrededores de al parecer un violento "asaltante" que había lastimado a Sai dejándole casi inconsciente en su casa. La recuperación del ex raíz requeriría mínimo un mes de estadía en el hospital y dos más de convalecencia en casa. Al parecer Shizune tendría que utilizar las dolorosas técnicas de crecimiento de dientes puesto que a Sai le habían tirado cuatro.

Luego había estado el gran misterio que rodeaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Aún pasado el tiempo, todos los habitantes de la Hoja se preguntaban e intentaban averiguar la identidad del valiente y osado ninja que se había atrevido a dejarle de un solo golpe la mejilla y el ojo izquierdo completamente morados. Corrían muchos rumores y versiones. La más rocambolesca era que una mujer lo había golpeado por propasarse. Cuando sus compañeros de equipo le habían indagado, él los había ignorado garrafalmente. Pero para más sorpresa de todos, el mismo joven vengador había insinuado que se lo había tenido más que merecido.

Y por último había estado lo sucedido con Hinata Hyuuga. Había causado un revuelo en su clan cuando revelara que entrenaría con el non grato de la villa. Neji había intentado hablar con ella, Hanabi había puesto el grito en el cielo y Hiashi se había opuesto tajantemente, pero Hinata ignoró a todos junto con sus prejuicios. Lo peor había venido después, esta vez para todo el clan. El líder casi cayó fulminado cuando, un año más tarde, la heredera le anunciara que se desposaría con el único Uchiha. Y cuando Hiashi argumentara que no conocía los verdaderos objetivos del renegado, ella había hecho caso omiso a tales declaraciones.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que dijeran sobre él, Hinata ya conocía sus pensamientos e intenciones. Puesto que desde hacía mucho tiempo Sasuke Uchiha le había hablado con la verdad. Sobre su persona y sus deliciosas tetas que algún día quisiera lamer. Y todo con la ayuda de Sai, un Cupido del Amor bastante fuera de lo común.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy-chan<strong>: Espero te haya gustado. Me esforcé en que quedara aceptable. ¡Lo juro! Te mando un beso grande.

Se aceptan reviews para hacer sentir bien a la escritora y a la adorable festejada… lol

Gracias por leer.


End file.
